Not The Life For Me
by YOUKNOWWHAT
Summary: Ichigo enrolled into a new High School, but what happened was what he least, and never, expected. HichixIchi, rated M to be safe.
1. Well Waddya Know

**A/N:** Testing my writing skills since I have a low self-confidence. I've this idea stuck in my head for the LONGEST time. I think I may do a comic for it in the future if I ever get around to it. I know it's short, I'm sorry. I don't plan on making future chapters short.

Critique is WELCOMED. Thank you and Enjoy. (Geez, am I formal tonight or what:\/)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was the sweet smell of freshly cut grass, the noisy chaos of conversations, the comfortable warmth the high sun radiated. High School never seemed so normal to him. The gravel beneath the boy's sandals crunched as he walked toward the front of the school. The path was straight and long, small, brown toned stones lead the way to the wide front doors of the concrete buildings. On both sides of the path were long fields of freshly cut grass where people parked themselves in groups. Some were smart enough to bring blankets to sit on while others dealt with dark grass stains on their posteriors. Trees were conveniently planted near the pathway, benches placed between every other tree.

The boy with orange hair closed in on the school. A sign reading "Dorm rooms -- " and another reading " -- Classrooms and Offices" was in view. "Well that makes things easier," the boy thought with a mental smile. "At least I don't have to look like some dork asking for directions." Gold eyes with black irises hidden behind black sunglasses found themselves locked on the boy.

"We've got a newbie, don't we now?" a mischievous voice asked. A figure with long, black hair that covered an eye patch across his left eye was sitting on the grass.

"It's a little obvious when the guy's heaving so much luggage. Walkin' around with orange hair and standing out like that ain't gonna help the guy to stay low." A man laying on the ground, red hair tied up and spiked out, spoke up. "Right, Shiro? You should know better than any of us." His own eyes traveled and rested upon a third figure sitting nearby.

"Heh." The figure's distorted voice hung low. A wide grin, one that stretched ear to ear, revealed white teeth. White locks blew back from a weak gust of wind. Deathly pale skin was covered with a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. His wrists were adorned with a panoply of spiked bands and multicolored, plastic wristbands. "I sure a' hell know it bette' tha' all o' ya, Renji."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remember to review PLEASE. D: Next Chapter coming soon, I hope :C This isn't my first priority, sadly. (at least not right now it isn't)


	2. Missing Elevators

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY.

Question Answering:

Akako Hama: "By the way I noticed that the rating is M, is there going to be a lemon or anything similar to that."

Answer: I don't know just yet. I'm thinking about it. It's rated M for language, sexual innuendoes, and an assortment of other things. I'm not used to actually writing lemons, but I can try. Thing is, it probably won't come in for a while. Sorry to keep you in the black like this D:

OK ON WITH THE SHOW

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

Ichigo found himself in the middle of a dorm hallway on the first floor. "What the FUCK?! She said down the hall and to the left for the elevators. I DON'T SEE ANY!" he screamed, his voice echoing down the empty hall. He parked himself in the middle of the empty hall, looking up and down in hopes an elevator would magically appear. Maybe even a bellhop to carry his bags would greet him. The 17-year-old shook his orange hair-covered head, dragging himself out from his imagination. He gripped his pink luggage bag and rearranged his backpack to a more comfortable position on his shoulder. "I'll just have to keep looking then."

"You'll be walkin' 'round fer quite awhile." an unearthly voice called out. Ichigo turned sharply, surprised to see three male teenagers dressed in "punk" clothing standing not 10 feet behind him. "The el'vato' 's 'n the othe' direction." The man in the middle spoke with that unearthly voice. Ichigo scanned over the figure to find the guy wearing "emo" apparel whose skin was ghostly white. Even his hair was white! Plus, the guy was wearing black sunglasses, inside a building. "_This guy must be some punk or gang member. I better be careful._" he thought to himself.

"Come on, Shiro. Why are ya helpin' the faggot? S' not like he's gonna die in the halls or anythin'. There ain't a need to waste a second's breath for this kid." Ichigo's eyes widened in shock at the vulgar word "faggot". How could this guy call _him_ a _faggot_? Before he could retaliate, the same figure spoke up again. "So what? I called ya a faggot. That's what ya gotta be if y'r luggin round a pink bag."

"Nnoitora, shut the hell up. You should know not to judge a book by its cover." The third figure shot an accusing glance at the vulgar teen.

"Why don't ya go fuck y'rself, Renji." Nnoitora flipped him the birdie, his lips parted to show gritting teeth.

"Both o' ya shut the hell up. Save yer anger and shit fer Aizen's boys. Tha's who we should be working up, not 'rselves." Shiro shot back to the two bickering boys, grimacing.

Ichigo stood dumbfounded at the sight in front of him. "_These guys are part of a gang? Shit, I'm gonna be in trouble soon if I don't get away from 'em_." Ichigo tried moving his legs so he could inch past him, but they didn't move. Truth was, he still didn't know exactly where to go and he didn't want to get lost. The one known as "Shiro" faced Ichigo, his smile plastered across his face. "Ya need a guide, newbie? This place is one big maze an' ya ain't gettin' 'nywhere withou' a guide." Shiro's expression turned to one that Ichigo could only describe as maniacal glee.

Without even thinking about it, Ichigo replied with a quick "yes" and started off in the other boys' direction, assuming it was the direction he was supposed to head in. The three boys turned and walked in the same direction.Shiro walked with his hands in his pockets quietly, smiling that maniacal grin that attracted Ichigo's attention quite often. He just had to know. "Why are you smiling so much?" The two boys known as Nnoitora and Renji snickered quietly, suddenly slowing their pace to leave a rather wide gap between themselves and their buddy.

"S' cause I'm always 'appy." He said simply. Ichigo stared, obviously still confused and curious. Shiro turned his face slightly toward him, "What? Can't a guy like me be 'appy?"

"N-no! No, I mean, yes, eeehhhh…" He was stumped. This guy just made him stutter. Only perverse jokes and conversations could make him stutter like that, but this wasn't perverse at all! Shiro let out a small "heh" under his breath. "The name's Shirosaki Hichigo. Tha's last name first. The two bitches back there…" he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. "…are Nnoitora 'n Renji." They rewarded Shiro with a couple of glares and scowls.

Ichigo refused to look back at them knowing that they'd probably send him some of those stares he would rather not see. "Mine's Kurosaki Ichigo, last name first." Ichigo stopped and reached out his hand. Hichigo reached out his, clasping the other's. "Nice t' meet ya, Ichigo." They shook, let go, and preceded forward, turning left and right in the maze of hallways. Unknown to them both, the two outsiders walking behind them had slowed their pace to the point where they were still behind the last few turns. They disappeared.

A low "ding" was heard ahead. "Tch, finally. Geezus, that took longer than it should've." Hichigo hissed. They rounded the next corner to find two silver elevators. Two black plates with two white numbers, "1" and "2", hung above each elevator. Hichigo pressed the button to go up. "I noticed something," Ichigo started. Hichigo raised a brow, "What?" "Not only are you white as a ghost, but you wear sunglasses, even inside. Are you Albino?" Hichigo paused, his smile fading into a surprised parting of the lips. No one was bold enough to ask him about his appearance. It was probably because of how he dressed and acted. To have someone he just met come up and ask him this foreign question, it was weird.

The elevator door to their right opened the doors with a loud "ding". Ichigo stood still beside his new, and slightly taller, friend, awaiting a response. "We should get going." is all Ichigo got from him. The taller teen walked into the waiting elevator. He turned around to see Ichigo still standing there. "Look, I'll tell ya what ya wanna hear, jus' get 'nside." He stood impatiently, keeping the "Keep doors open" button pressed. The other complied and walked into the elevator, his pink luggage bag producing a sudden "clank" as it rolled over the space between the hall floor and the elevator floor. The doors closed, a bright yellow "2" button was a sore thumb on the elevator panel, and the two boys stood in silence as the elevator made a slow and shaky ascent.

"Yes." Hichgo said.

"Eh…" Ichigo appeared confused, but not because of the sudden answer.

"I said 'yes'. I'm an albino." The taller of the two sounded impatient.

"I-I'm sorry. I knew you were answering my question. What I meant to ask was…why did you hesitate?" Ichigo kept his gaze in front of him.

"That doesn' matter. I answered ya. Tha' should be enough." His expression was no less than annoyed. Another loud "ding" erupted from the elevator as the doors opened. Ichigo walked out from the elevator with Hichigo close behind. Ichigo scanned up and down the new hallway. The empty walls were white and the hard carpet was an assortment of blue. He could still feel the other's presence behind him. "Thanks for helping me, but you can go and hang with your friends. All I need to do is find my room." Ichigo turned around to see the other shrug, a smile once again plastered across his face. "Then I'll continue ta help ya. My room 's down this hallway too." Hichigo's shoulders were relaxed.

Ichigo shrugged, "Suit yerself." He swung his back pack around his shoulder. He opened one pocket, fished through it, and pulled out a key with a paper attached to it. His gaze fell upon a panel on the opposite wall from the elevator that had numbers and arrows engraved in it. He looked down the hall to his left, looked back at the panel, then looked back down the hall to his left.

"Come on now, it can't be tha' hard t' figure where yer room 's." Hichigo walked a few steps down the left hallway. "If it's this way, it's this way, right?" He cocked his head to the side a bit.

"It's not that. I can't read what the woman wrote down. I'm pretty sure it says 209, but the rooms only go as high as 204." He kept his gaze on the panel. A scowl was across his face until it was broken into a surprised gape as the taller of the two snatched the key from his hand. "H-Hichi…go?" Hichigo's shock was written everywhere on his face.

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

A/N: My oh my did this take a while to finish. I started on it last week, but took a few days to leave it alone so when I came back to read it, I could find all the mistakes. If I read it while I'm writing it, I find only a few mistakes. Plus, I was still in the "writer high" of being excited about posting it up and all. So when I took the break, I came back to read it and found far more mistakes I missed. I hope ya'll enjoy/enjoyed C: I should go to my high priority math homework…and study for the science FCAT (Florida Comprehension Assessment test) I must endure on Thursday.


	3. Glasses

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY.

I GOT IT UP 8V

By the way, check my user-page for updates that more or less concern story updates and overall activity here C:

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

"You're roomin' with the faggot?!" Nnoitora burst out in laughter, holding his stomach. Tears fell from the edge of his visible eye while a tiny wet spot stained his eye patch.

"God damn it. Shu' _up_, Nnoitora!" Hichigo was layed down flat on his back on the grass looking up at the cloud infested skies. His black sunglasses rested across his face as usual, covering his eyes so no one could see them. "Y'r so annoying."

Nnoitora continued his giggle-fit, earning himself a quick elbow to the side by Renji. "Jus' shuddup already. Geezus, man. It isn't _that_ funny." He leaned back, narrowly avoiding Nnoitora's knuckles colliding with his face. Hichigo ignored the pending fight fest and layed an arm over his face. "I shouldn' be feelin' this way. Not yet, at least." A deep sigh escaped his lips.

Renji, who by now skillfully scooted away from his foe, spoke up with a hint of excitement behind his voice, "When is that concert thing starting again? I fergot." Tonight was the night Hichigo would get the chance to see his favorite band live for the first time. The best thing about it all was that it was being held in a local bar just across the street in town. Getting back on campus wasn't their main problem; it was getting into the bar with fake IDs that could cause a snag in his plans. He knew the bar to be pretty lenient about whom they let in since they regulated the amount of beer they would give each customer.

"'S tonigh' a' 9:00 like always." Hichigo grunted. He was too tired and, admittedly, too lazy to say much. All he could think about was what had happened the night before. He wasn't too sure about how he'd take care of the situation, or how he would rid the awkward cloud that lingered above him, but what he did know was that it could benefit him later on if it was the road he would end up taking.

T H E D A Y B E F O R E

_He stared dumbfounded at the number on the piece of paper. "You're rooming with me…" He looked up at Ichigo and shifted his lips into a smile. "Well tha's a coinkedink, Ichi. I meet ya downstairs an' we end up roomies." Ichigo, appearing unsure of what to actually say to this, choked out "Wh-where's the room, then?" He stuttered again._

_Hichigo let out a low "heh" under his breath, turned around, and walked down the hall, twirling the room key loop connector around his finger with his other hand tucked in a pocket securely. The other teen hesitated for a moment, then followed suit. He was a bit nervous._

_"Hey, Hichigo, can you give me my key back? I'm…a really organized person. I don't want to forget that you have my key and end up locking myself out." He lied. Hichigo nodded with a "mhmm" and tossed the key over his shoulder where the other practically dived for it. He took another key from his pocket and stopped in front of a door with the number 204 placed on the door itself. He put the key into the keyhole and turned it. A loud "click" announced the door was unlocked._

_"Welcome to y'r new home, Ichi." Hichigo said as he opened the door and stepped aside for his new roomate. "Thanks, Hichigo." The pale teen inched past his insane roommate and dropped his bag on the floor with a "thud." He scanned the room to find two beds. To his direct left and right were desks wide enough for two to sit at. One bed was draped in a black comforter with a white trim. The wall it was pushed up against was covered in a collage of magazine articles and pictures of several hard rock and metal bands. A small bedside table was conveniently placed beside the bed. An alarm clock, lamp, book, and several candy wrappers were on top. On the other side of the room, a second bed was stripped down to the mattress. The walls were white and plain. The bed side table looked empty. It was a mundane mirror image of his roommate's end of the room._

_"Make y'rself at home, Ichi. I gotta go refill our ice box. Regulations an' all. We gotta make sure we always have ice. Dunno why exactly, but the dorm advisors check randomly an' we could be called out on it. It ain't a good idea when ya get messing with the D.A.s." The albino teen grabbed a large bucket and walked out of the room. A "click" went off, meaning the door was successfully locked. By the time he had come back, which must have been at least 10 minutes seeing as the ice machine was on the far end of the hallway, his fellow roommate had already unpacked quite a lot of things. His bed, a white comforter with a black trim, was splayed across the bed tucked in neatly. A couple of posters portraying upcoming or past movies were randomly arranged on the wall making it look much more colorful. A loud thump came from the right followed by an "ow." Hichigo turned to see the other beneath a desk, a computer he must have brought was on top of it. He set the bucket of ice on the desk on his side of the room._

_"Damn wiring. That fuckin' hurt." The orange haired teen crawled out of the desk while rubbing his head when he collided with something that felt like a pillar. He looked up to see Hichigo hovering over him. "I didn' know ya actually cussed, Ichi. I guess ya aren't as much of a prude as I thought ya were." Ichigo shifted his weight and picked himself up, swaying a bit until he quickly found his footing again. "Oh, I curse, but it isn't often. Savor it while it lasts." The teen sat on the edge of his bed and allowed a small grunt of annoyance escape his lips. He was getting a headache. _

_"So ya were jus' trying tah plug in y'r computer?" _

_Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, but I got shocked and hit my head."_

_"Hmm. K then." The albino teen hunched over and under the desk, fiddling with the tangled wires and plugging them into whatever socket he could find. When he was done, he emerged from underneath the desk and patted his hands together to get the dirt off. "There ya go. It should work now." Ichigo's elbows were propped up on his knees, his hands holding up his head. "Thanks…Hichigo. Do you have any aspirin or some type of headache reliever?" Hichigo started walking toward the bucket of ice on his own desk. "Nope. We can't have any medication except f'r prescribed stuff. The D.A.'s even sweep our rooms f'r medication n' drugs like that." Ichigo grunted. "That's idiotic." The albino poured some ice into a Ziploc bag and walked back over to his roommate. He handed him the bag of ice and went to sit down on the edge of his own bed, facing the other. "Jus' use that f'r now, k?" Ichigo graciously accepted the bag of ice and placed the cold bag on the top of his head, holding it there. _

_"Why do your friends call you 'Shiro' when it looks like it bothers you?" Ichigo asked slowly, trying not to aggravate his headache. The sudden question didn't register in Hichigo's head until a few moments had passed. "I guess 's jus' some respectful way of callin' me' tha' they thought up. It doesn' bothe' me all tha' much anyways." Hichigo sent a quick suspicious glare at the other, his glasses hiding his eyes. "'S not like I'm someone they should respect." _

_Ichigo kept his gaze down and responded with a low "huh." He felt a cool liquid drip down the side of his head and slowly down his neck. He dismissed it as the water from the bag. "I-I think I'll just lay down for a second." He said. He felt too woozy and unsettled for sitting up. "Like hell ya are." Hichigo stood and walked over to the pale teen, who seemed much paler all of a sudden. "Ya gotta stay up straight no matter how bad ya feel." He gripped one of Ichigo's shoulders in an attempt to keep the boy upright. Ichigo swatted his arm away and stood in front of him with only one thing on his mind. "I think I need a sink." Instead of asking for help or moving to the side, and since he wasn't able to think right with the condition he was in, he took a step forward into his roommate, knocking both Hichigo and himself over onto the ground. _

_After the surprised action of his roommate, Hichigo found himself on the floor, a rather heavy, but not too heavy, weight on top of him. He lifted his head to find the weight belonged to Ichigo. Something else he noticed made him panic a little. Everything he saw seemed ten shades brighter. He turned his head to the side to find his glasses more than an arms length away from him. "Shit…" he growled. The weight on top of him stirred and he whipped his head back to meet with soft, brown eyes, orange locks draped down almost hiding them. He froze. The eyes didn't dilate or widen in fear, but rather in astonishment. "I like the glasses off." The ill teen murmured, passing out soon after. Hichigo dropped his head, letting out a loud sigh. There was a reason why he hid his eyes almost 24/7. His eyes were, more or less, a trademark of his and made him stand out in a way he didn't want to. Instead of white with a small circle of color and a black pupil, his were black with gold-colored eyes and a black pupil to complete it. Usually, when people saw his eyes and whether they were in their right mind or not, they always became scared. This kid, his new roommate, asked him a question no one bothered to ask him before, addressed a matter he never thought about, and even complimented him on a feature no one else appreciated. This boy, unlike anyone else, made him happy just a little on the inside._

"YO, Shiro! Wake the fuck up." A foot sprung from no where and kicked Hichigo in the side. "OW! FUCK! What IS it, asshole?!" He glared back at Renji, who had disturbed him from his daydream. Renji jabbed a thumb over his shoulder, "Your roomie is back there. I think he wants to talk to you." Hichigo glanced over the other's shoulder and sure enough, Ichigo was standing on a nearby sidewalk, leaning on a bench. "Feh, I'll be righ' back." He said, walking off with a scowl across his face. Once he was a good distance away from his friends, he smiled and approached Ichigo. "So what are ya doin' tonight?"

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS. RxR plzthx C: Thankfully, I'm getting this up before I leave for 4 days of OMGFAMILAY. Starting on Chapter 4 right after this ;D

Originally, I had a whole 'nother idea for how Ichigo first sees Hichi's eyes…but my hands just didn't allow me to go along with it (it wasn't seriously perverted by the way).


	4. Friends?

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY.

I think I died half way through this chapter. I'm sorry ;;

A/N: Mindless Self Indulgence was my fuel for this. Seriously…oh and watching Bleach on Cartoon Network. Sorry for the delayed update, too. Been busy for the past month D:

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

A dark atmosphere, a blaring beat, a couple of drunks flirting with other drunks, and a filled dance floor was all it took to attract the average teenager. It was the scene, the pending fun, the sexual sensations of dancing, and the sudden bathroom break with a companion one needed was what those teenagers sought.

"Oy, Shiro! Over here!" Renji waved his arm to attract his friends' attention as he saw them walk into the club. Hichigo spotted his friend's flailing arm and acknowledged him with a wave back. "Hey, Ichi, this way." Hichigo said to the figure next to him. He grabbed the other's hand and guided him through crowds and groups of people. The smell of smoke and booze engulfed the air, almost choking Ichigo.

When both arrived near Renji's location, Hichigo let go of his friend's hand in time so that no one noticed. Renji was sitting at a rather large, round table with several other people. All of them Hichigo knew. "Hey. So ev'ryones 'ere. Well, then, we can get this shindig goin'." Hichigo stole a nearby chair from another table, motioning for Ichigo to take it. He took a free chair next to Renji and propped his feet up on the table. Where they were stationed was pretty decent. The crowds of people were conversing at their own tables near the bar or sitting at the bar itself drunk off their asses. Their table was on the opposite end of the club where they could easily hear each other and not have to worry about other people listening in.

Ichigo looked around at the people sitting at the same table. They were all dressed within the same stereotype as his albino friend: punk, but with a little gangster stirred in. Hichigo spoke up again, "Okay, s' how many have we spotted so far?" A man with teal hair and tattoos that somewhat resembled tears flowing up from his eyes replied, "We've seen about 5 of them. Our theory is startin' to look like it's comin' true." Hichigo's brows furrowed. Today, he wore black trimmed glasses and rainbow lenses that were rather dull. "Lemme guess, they're all his higher-ups, righ'?" The teal-haired man shrugged. "We don' recognize them, but we're all pretty sure they're not just pawns. Three of 'em have his tattoo while the others don't, but they all treat each other like they've known each other longer than a couple of weeks." All eyes were now on Hichigo. His arms were crossed over his chest. He glanced at Ichigo for a moment. "Until we see the tattoo on the others, we'll keep it down tah knowin' 3 are here. Keep y'r eyes peeled an' send in some goddamn spies, will ya, Grimmjow? We wanna keep all this shit on the D.L. even though 'is guys pro'bly recognized us by now." Grimmjow stood and walked away, his hands hidden in his pockets. Ichigo noticed no one made a spectacle of how rude the character was just now and brushed it off after awhile.

Ichigo leaned in and whispered into Hichigo's ear while the other people around the table continued on. "Hichigo, what are you all talking about?" Hichigo stared forward for a bit and observed the people around the table. Seeing that they were successfully distracted he stood slowly and motioned for Ichigo to follow him. He traveled across the club and into the crowds around the bar. Hidden by the mass of people, Hichigo grabbed the pale teen's hand and guided him past the people and into the bathroom unnoticed.

Inside, he checked each and every stall, inspecting them quickly. He looked around for any high windows and closed the ones that were open. He walked back to the bathroom door and turned the lock. Ichigo shifted nervously. "Don' think of it tha' way." Hichigo said as he walked toward Ichigo and leaned on the bathroom counter next to him. "I've got tah take a lot o' precautions here. I can't really tell ya in detail wha' we're talkin' 'bout, but wha' I can tell yah 's tha' we're part of a gang."

Ichigo sighed. "I figured that out already."

Hichigo smiled and pushed off the counter. He turned around toward the other boy. "'K, then tha's all ya need tah know." He crossed his arms.

Ichigo was all but pleased. "You didn't answer my question, though. Can you at least give me a hint as to what you all are talking about?" Hichigo nodded his head side-to-side meaning 'no'. Ichigo huffed, "Then at least make sure it's not the only thing you're here for. You're the one who asked me to come with you to this club." Hichigo laughed and slowly walked toward him.

"Sorry, then. I know 's rude tah do such a thing when y'r on a date." Hichigo kept his smile.

Ichigo blushed a bit at the mention of "date". Such a prude. "Doesn't sound like you're really sorry." He leaned slightly into the counter behind him as the albino stepped forward, getting as close to him to the point where he could smell the albino.

That smell…was indescribable.

"But what if I'm truly sorry? Will ya forgive me then?" Hichigo placed a hand on the counter beside Ichigo and leaned forward, brushing his lips against the others. He could feel the boy stiffen.

"I dunno. I think you should prove yourself." The sensation of the other boy's lips just brushing against his own made him freeze in anticipation he never thought he'd want.

Hichigo casually took off his sunglasses and pressed his body against Ichigo's. "Then I'll do jus' that." With that, Hichigo pressed his lips to soft, pale ones. Almost immediately, his free hand lifted up to the side of Ichigo's face. He pried open the pale teen's mouth and shot an oddly colored teal tongue into the warm sanctuary, toying with the other's pink one. Ichigo let out a small moan. He never thought that a kiss could feel so great. He had kissed and been kissed by others, but none were as pleasurable as this. One of his hands lifted up and lightly grabbed the arm Hichigo had raised. Pulling away, Hichigo smiled and leaned back in to instead plant a small kiss on his new boyfriend's forehead. He could feel the short and, somewhat, quick breathes from Ichigo on his neck. He smiled a wide, almost content, smile. "Glad ya liked it."

Ichigo looked up to see Hichigo's eyes locked onto his own brown ones. He sighed, his breath hitching. "I think I can forgive you." Hichigo wrapped an arm around his new boyfriend's waist and pushed him toward the bathroom door. "Don' look so flushed, Ichi. People will start thinkin' up things." He unlocked the bathroom door and opened it, nudging Ichigo out the door and followed suit.

Renji knew they were gone the moment they left and didn't say anything when he noticed them sitting back down. He could see Ichigo pretty flushed. Hichigo, with his sunglasses back on, looked back at Renji and to take the pineapple's focus off the flushed teen by speaking up. "So, has anyone ordered any food or somethin'?" Renji looked away from Ichigo and replied to his friend, "I ordered 4 baskets of fries. It should hold us over until the concert starts." Hichigo shifted in his seat and propped his feet back up on the table. Not a second later, a waitress came by and wacked his feet off the table. Hichigo growled and shifted again in his seat so that one leg was outstretched, the other bent. One arm rested on the back of the seat while the other rested on his lap.

Ichigo shuffled around in his seat, trying to find a comfortable spot. He observed the people around him. Hichigo had laughed at a small joke one of the other people sitting around the table told. Renji threw a harmless napkin ball at Nnoitora, probably because of some annoying thing he said. A waitress came by and planted the baskets of fries on the table. A small, and rather feminine, boy sitting at the table flirted with her. His sleeves went beyond and covered his hands whereas the rest of his outfit was very revealing. The waitress walked off, ignoring the short boy. He scowled at her back. "Don't take it so personally, Luppi. She's probably straight and got a boyfriend. Maybe she's already cheating on him and ready to give herself up to some short faggot." Sarcasm could be heard clear in the teal haired man's voice. "Grimmjow? When the fuck did you get back?" Luppi growled. "I went tah get a drink," Grimmjow glanced quickly at Ichigo. "…and I came back just now."

Apparently, Hichigo had been listening in and nudged Ichigo's arm. "Wanna get a drink? Havin' one sounds pretty good righ' 'bout now." Ichigo glared back at his boyfriend and stood up reluctantly. "Why not?" Rhetorical. Ichigo walked toward the bar as Hichigo walked beside him. When they reached the crowds, Ichigo grabbed Hichigo's hand this time. They arrived at the bar, sat down, and ordered two drinks. "What's the deal with…Grimmjow is it?" Ichigo asked suddenly. Hichigo scoffed.

"There isn't one. The guy 's just rude and annoyin'. I'd suggest stayin' away from 'im. He acts straight, but he's probably some gay still in the closet. The guy keeps talkin' 'bout girls like he knows 'em, but not once have I seen 'im with any girl. I think Luppi and he got the hots for eachotha." Ichigo stared at him as he soaked up what was just said.

"You've got weird friends, Hichi."

"That's comin' from a guy who hit his 'ead and passed out."

"Don't forget I was electrocuted, too."

"That doesn't explain much."

"…" Ichigo turned his head away to take a drink of his mysterious alcoholic beverage. "Yes it does. I was electrocuted, I hit my head, and when I thought I was gonna vomit, I fell over. Next thing I know, it's the morning of the next day."

"Heh. Don't f'rget ya knocked me over n' fell on me. I was surprised when I noticed how light ya were." Hichigo pulled out his thin wallet that was attached to him by a chain and fished through it, taking out some money some seconds later and handing it to the bartender behind the counter.

"I'll take that as a compliment…and wait, how does me bumping my head and passing out have anything to do about talking about weird friends?" The bartender gave back some change to the albino. Between the times they got their drink and paid, one of the bands showing before the main band appeared on stage, a large crowd of people crying out "Combichrist! Combichrist! Combichrist!" repeatedly.

"Hichigo?" Ichigo waited for a response while he drank the last bit of his drink. Hichigo turned to the pale boy. "Wanna dance?" A shit-eating grin claimed the albino's lips.

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

I should be studying for that AP English Exam I have tomorrow morning…but I put this off for too long. I had to read this over repeatedly to catch the mistakes. I hope to start the next chapter soon. School ends on June 4th for me, so I might be cramming a lot more into my lights than I'd like. BUT HEY. That's High School for you.

And there's this knat living in my room that has been bothering me for the past week. LITERALLY. It won't leave me alone.

RxR please C: swats hands at knat, hoping to hit the miniscule devil, but ends up knocking over her can of Diet Coke (a.k.a. Can of Cancer)


	5. Ichigo

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY.

**A/N:** I haven't had much inspiration for this next chapter. That and my parents, more specifically my mother, love to bust into my room at random intervals. Hmm, summer has been very nice :)

OH, and thank you all so much for the reviews on the previous chapter. I think I found some mistakes, so I may edit it later on. If you get another update for Chapter 4, then you now know why. Also, if you find ANY mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me. Oh yeah, and as a heads up, this is all in Ichigo's P.O.V.

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

Everyone was so close together, of whom a majority were smoking or drinking, possibly even both. The smell made me dizzy, but I pushed it all aside. The only thing I could focus on right then was Hichigo pressed up right against my back, his arms wrapped protectively around me. He rested his chin on my shoulder and lifted it to occasionally kiss my cheek or the back of my head. We had traveled across the club and down a level to the mosh-pit floor. Apparently, he knew the club well enough to know where the mosh pit always ended up forming and took me away from that area to a corner in the back where we not only had a great view of the stage, but were safe from most of the dangers of the dance floor.

"Ya okay standin' back 'ere, Ichi?" He spoke into my ear. It startled me for a second, but I covered my reaction by making it look like someone stepped on my foot. I turned my head so he could hear me over the loud roar of impatient voices. "It's great back here. Like you said, we're safer back here. And plus, I don't have some complete stranger pressed up against me, just in front." He laughed at me. I didn't see what was so funny. When he calmed down, he sighed heavily, his breath ghosting across neck, making me shiver.

"Ya aren't _cold_, are ya Ichi?" Did he even drink alcohol? His breathe didn't stink or anything.

"No. I'm actually hot, especially with all these people so damn close to me." He tightened his grip on me and chuckled. Despite how loud it was, I could actually hear him clearly.

He smiled. "Don' think too much 'bout the crowd. They're jus' like us; they're here fer a good ol' time, rockin' wit' fellow fans." He moved slightly back, dragging me with him, when someone tried walking between us and the people in front of us. Boy, was it packed in here. "Jus' dance ta the music, k? S' Combichrist out firs'. Birthday Massacre s' after them. After them 's the main band." Why he kept the main band so secret was beyond me, but it didn't matter. As long as nothing bad happened and we had fun, I just didn't care about anything else.

Three men suddenly appeared on stage, the crowd chanting their name, Combichrist, over and over again. Just seeing the way they were dressed told me exactly what I was in for. They started their performance right off the bat. The singer sported a padded, black winter coat, minus the arms, with a Mohawk to boot. Another guy had "F.U." painted on his chest and roughly played his instrument, which looked like a DJ board on a swivel. The drummer, on the other hand, looked like he belonged to The Medic Droid.

At first, I felt disoriented from the loud bass. It rattled my body. I could've sworn every beat made my heart beat right up against my ribs. I tightened my own grip on Hichigo's arms as he started to bend his knees to the beat, but he didn't react. He was too busy singing along.

"This shit! This shit! This shit will fuck you up!"

It was so loud. I'd been to a concert before, but it wasn't one that was inside. Being inside for a concert was a whole other story. The bass was harsher. The crowd was tighter. The air was hotter. It was like an oven already. This went on for what seemed like forever. Every now and then I'd feel dizzy or disoriented, but it was because of the large amount of smoke in the air that I was forced to inhale. Hichigo never let go of me and occasionally planted his chin on my shoulder. I could've sworn he dozed off for a while, but I was never sure. The band went along to play their music and finished what seemed like hours later. When they left the stage, I nudged sleeping beauty and asked him about getting a drink and some fresh air. He complied and led out from the pack of people and back to the bar. He asked for two waters, handed over two dollars, and led me again through the crowds of people. He soon found the outside door that led to a pool patio and the upstairs patio. We sat on the stairs, listening to the outside music.

"How great of a time ya havin', Ichi?" He took a sip of his water, but retracted forward when the liquid unexpectedly flowed over his chin and down his neck. I laughed. "It's great so far. I knew a bit of Combichrist songs before, but seeing them live is even better. 'This Shit Will Fuck You Up' is definitely better live." I took a drink of my own water, making sure I didn't make the same mistake as he did before. Hichi nodded in agreement and leaned back, stretching out his legs and propping his arm on the stair behind him.

Damn.

"Unfortunately, I don' think The Birthday Massacre is all tha' great. Their music 's fantastic, bu' tha' female singer jus' kills mah ears. I can't ever make out what she's sayin'" He looked down, probably hoping I wouldn't say otherwise. "I've never really heard anything by them except for the remix version of 'Straight to Video' and 'Never Wanted to Dance' by MSI. Come to think of it, both of these bands, Combichrist and TBM, have done remix versions for MSI." I thought it over for a few seconds before saying it so excitedly. "Is the main band Mindless Self Indulgence?!"

He Smiled.

"Ya got tha' righ', Ichi. They're doin' their 'If' tour an' jus' so happened tah stop by 'ere as one o' their stops. I didn' know ya liked 'em so much, though. I woulda asked ya sooner." His glasses were still in the way. I couldn't tell if he was thinking or if he was sad.

"What? No, it's okay. You still asked me right?"

"Yeah. I did. I'm glad I did." His glasses suddenly started to piss me off. I thought about forcing them off his face and kissing him, but I thought about what he did in the bathroom. Did he check the bathroom to make sure no one saw us, or did he really check it to make sure no one heard him speak about the topic of his gang's conversation?

A deep bass started up from inside the club. Hichi stood. "Le's go upstairs. Everyone 's downstairs an' moshin'. That ok?" He held out his free hand. I took it and stood. "Yeah. I don't see why not." I followed him upstairs and to a couch area where a few other people decided to lounge. There were a few couples there. Some stared at us, others smiled, and a few didn't seem to care. Hichigo sat down and dragged me down next to him, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. The music blasting from the club attracted a majority of the people outside. Eventually, it was just us on the couch and a few people scattered about the upstairs area.

"We aren't going inside?" I looked at him questioningly.

"Nah, too many people like TBM, so it'd be even more packed 'n there. Plus, TBM 's a source for moshin' no matter where ya are. If ya wanna, we can, but you'll never get a decent view." He had his head turned so it was right in my face. I bet he wanted to make me feel guilty.

"It doesn't matter to me. I can here them fine from out here in the nice cool air. I don't want to choke to death again." I took a sip of my own water just as I felt another cough start up in my throat. He merely laughed.

"Yeah. Sorry 'bout tha'. Clubs like these are hotspots fer drugs an' alcohol abuse." He pointed to a convenient example of two people sharing a joint. Talking about 'sharing' and 'people', "Oh yeah, what about your friends?" I asked. Hichigo looked up to the ceiling as if the answer would be there.

"They're prob'ly doin' drugs er stealin' drinks from older friends they know. Fer all I know, they coulda left or they could be moshin'. Who knows." He shrugged. I only replied with a "huh" and sat quietly, leaning against Hichigo with nothing else to say. "If there's one ting they ain't doin'," I looked up, curious. " it's messin' with Aizen's guys."

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**A/N:** I've spent too long on this chapter. I'M SO SORRY D: Next chapter will be short seeing as I'm breaking from Ichigo's point of view/ p.o.v., going back to narration, and going into Hichigo's p.o.v. (lol, another heads up).

: RxR Please. Sorry if this Chapter lacked some umph. I lost inspiration soon after starting it some months ago.

AND YES. This is based on similar events I went through at a MSI concert last May with my sister. HAHAH. Dayquil…


	6. Silenced

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY.

**A/N:** Short chapter is short.

Warning for the light-hearted: Murder.

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

One of the many back doors to the club swung open, a short figure walking out. An annoyed expression plagued his face as the need for a cigarette grew. The door closed behind him automatically, making a soft click noise. The bass from the band rattled the alleyway that the back door led to. Luppi leaned up against the wall and fished out a cigarette, lighting it impatiently. "Damn, and just when they got on stage, too." He murmured, focusing on the music from inside the club. A soft footstep echoed from the darkness of the alley.

"Who's there?" Luppi asked in a "I'm warning you" kind of voice. Quickly, he rushed for his gun and hid it behind his back, pointing it into the dark. The cigarette rested between the index and middle finger of his other hand. A foot emerged from the dark and into the light. A leg followed, and then a body. Draped in clean, white clothing was Grimmjow. Luppi relaxed, retiring his gun to its previous hidden spot tucked into the back of his pants.

He took another smoke from his cigarette. "So what's with the clothes? I thought you only liked black like the rest of us." Luppi didn't turn his head, but rather his eyes in the direction of the other. Grimmjow shrugged, leaning up against the wall next to the short smoker. "I felt like changin'. You got a problem with it?" Luppi huffed and threw away his unfinished cigarette. He took a step away from the wall and turned toward Grimmjow with his handgun at the ready. "_We_ where black, Grimmjow. You've got guts walking out here in the dark wearing white when you were just with us wearing black." He hardened his face, hiding what seemed like hurt. "You stand out like a fuckin' sore thumb, Grimm. When the others find out, there's gonna be trouble."

Grimmjow stared at his fellow gang member. "Now, why does it have to go like this? I'm not doing anything. I'm unarmed." He lifted his arms up to prove he had nothing in his hands. A sickening grin was plastered across his lips. Luppi grit his teeth. "You're wearing _white_! You're with Aizen! Stop acting like nothing's wrong!" He cocked the gun, the "click" noise causing Grimmjow to flinch. He slowly walked toward his shocked "friend". "I-I thought…I saw you! I know I saw you pledge that…that you would...You promised you'd be a part of the group! Why're you wearing white? Why're you wearing _his_ colors?!" He was shaking, his expression turned confused, sad, hurt, pissed.

Grimmjow had walked up to him by then, the gun's barrel pressed up against his chest. He stared coldly at the confused teenager. "Luppi." He said in a cold tone. It made the other flinch and freeze. "This ain't like ya, pulling a gun on someone you obviously like." He grabbed the barrel of the gun tightly, leading it away from his own body. His other arm reached around to Luppi's back, pulling him in for a kiss. Luppi pushed against the traitor, trying to break free. When he realized he couldn't, he twisted his wrist to point the readied gun at the taller man. Grimmjow twisted the same wrist back, making him drop the gun. He broke the kiss and watched as Luppi pushed away from him, wiping his mouth with a flabbergasted look. "Fucker." He panted.

Grimmjow only chuckled, his eyes steering over to the left of the flustered boy. A wider smile appeared across his lips, his white teeth showing in the light. Luppi turned around in what felt like slow motion. A cold gun barrel was up against the front of his head. There was no loud bang, but there was a sudden splatter of blood and brain painted on the wall.

"Huh, since when did you get a hold of a silencer," Grimmjow walked around the fallen body of the boy toward the figure. "…Ulqiuorra." The figure stepped into the light toward the body. His face was blank. No emotion could be seen in his eyes or his face. He had tattoos that resembled tears starting from the bottom lids of his eyes and down his cheeks. "You have no need to know." Ulqiuorra tucked the gun away in a holster (the type cops are usually seen using) under his pure white jacket. "Any questions that you have should be directed toward Aizen or someone of higher rank than I."

Grimmjow shoved his hands into deep pockets. "Well, you're no fun." Ulqiuorra only stared at him.

"What was the point in that." Ulqiuorra asked in a monotonous voice. Grimmjow looked at him quizzically.

"What?"

"What was the point in you kissing him?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "I love seeing his face when he's really surprised or flustered. It's not often I see it."

Ulqiuorra stared at Grimmjow, and then the dead body.

"We should go." With that, he walked off into the dark. Grimmjow took one last look at the dead body that once was Luppi and scoffed. "Disgusting shithead." With that, he walked off into the dark in the opposite direction.

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**A/N: **What's this, Grimmjow a traitor?

RxR please. Remember, critique is welcomed. Also, I really hope this made up for the previous chapter even though it's short.


End file.
